Happily Ever After
by Clarinet6
Summary: This is Fairy Tail, sixteen years later. Supports Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Wendy x Romeo, and Happy x Carla See how Fairy Tail handles these crazy teens and their drama.
1. Character Intros

HAPPILY EVER AFTER

CHAPTER ONE: CHARACTER INTROS

NARRATOR POV

This is what I believe occurred sixteen years after the main series of "Fairy Tail" ended.

ASHTON'S POV

Hello, I'm Ashton Dragneel. Yes, I said Dragneel. I'm the awesome son of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone around knows me, but if you don't for some odd reason, I will explain to you my fantastic looks. I have blonde hair like Mom, but I have some pink streaks there too. "Salmon", as Dad calls it. It sticks up like Dad's though. I wear a black scarf similar to Dad's and I'm fifteen years old. My best friend is Alix Fullbuster. I know right, Dad's worst enemy. My other best friend is Ichigo Connell, son of Alzack and Bisca. I'm currently dating Silena Fernandez and damn is she hot. No pun intended. I'm training to be the best fire mage I can be so I can officially beat up Dad and Uncle Romeo. I'm not a Dragon Slayer, though I wish I was. Uncle Romeo and Dad are both training me. I don't really know if Mom cares since the guild is already like this. My legendary Fairy Tail guild mark is on my left shoulder and is a nice shade of fiery red. I love to make out with my girlfriend, fight, and eat. That's all I guess. Again, I'm Ashton Dragneel, and its been nice to meet you.

VERA'S POV

Ohayo, I'm Vera Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel's daughter. I'm twelve years old. I have pink hair like Daddy, and some light blonde streaks mixed together. It's getting pretty long know, and I can almost utilize it as a weapon! I wear different clothes every day, unlike my foul nii-san, Ashton-nii. But one thing is for sure, I always wear my white ribbon in my hair, since Mama gave that to me. I also have glasses, but I think I still look cute in them. My best friends are Callia Fernandez, Tsukimi Connell, and the Redfox twins. I have a much better social life than my nii-san. I'm pretty sure that Alix-san has a crush on me, but I don't really care right now. Education is key! I am training under Levy-sama and Freed-sama to learn to write runes instead of being a Celestial Wizard like Mama. I have the guild mark on my hand like Mama and it's done in pure white. My favorite things to do are read, write, and draw. Ah, I have to go meet up with Levy-sama for a trip to the bookstore. See you later!

ALIX'S POV

Yo, I'm Alix Fullbuster. I'm the precious son of Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster and I, like Ashton, love to fight. Fight all night and all day. That's my motto, yo. I have dark blue hair which really stands out and everyone says I look like Dad. I don't really like wearing clothes, so…I'm really talented 'cuz I can do ice magic and water magic since Mom and Dad's gene's really stood out I guess. All of my peeps in Magnolia say that I'm the "cool kid", no pun intended, and guess what? I am. I a freaking BOSS, yo. I'm fifteen years old, and I hang with Ichigo Connell and Ashton Dragneel. Don't judge me, 'kay? I'm too cool for that crap. Some people say I have an "attitude", but whatever. I'm not really dating anyone, cuz I kinda like a girl that I shouldn't really say, yo. My guild mark is on my back in dark blue like my hair cuz I'm cool like that. Ugh, I'm bored already...so yeah. See ya, man.

SILENA'S POV

Hi...I'm Silena Fernandez. Mom! Am I even doing this right?! …Okay. Er...Ah, right. Let's start over, ne? I'm Silena Fernandez, the faithful daughter of Titania and Jellal Fernandez. I am fourteen years old. I have scarlet red hair like Mom and one small streak of blue like Dad. I am in the requipping field of magic and I am training under Mom. I want to be just like her. Mom, you're amazing! My best friends are my sister, Callia, Asuka Connell, Vera Dragneel and Tsukimi Connell. My guild mark is red, like Mom again, and it's on my shoulder. Oh yeah, I'm dating Ashton Dragneel. He's sorta weird, but Mom married Dad, so whatever. I love him anyways. My hobbies are just what ever Mom wants to do. So, in total I just really wanna be like Mom, Erza Scarlet.

CALLIA'S POV

WASSUP?! I'm Callia Fernandez! I'm twelve years old and I am awesomer than Alix! He thinks he's so cool, but he's an old geezer. I'm learning gun magic from Bisca-sama, because I'm unique! I don't wanna be like Dad or Mom since they're also old geezers. I have dark blue hair like Alix sadly, but I'm thinking of dying it green like Bisca-sama. She's such a good role model! I also look up to Asuka-san, Bisca-sama's daughter. She's so kawaii and epic! Even though she's ten years older than me, she still hangs out with me. I also hang out with my nee-chan, Silena-nee, Vera Dragneel, and Tsukimi Connell. My symbol is on my wrist in green. My hobbies include being awesome, playing in the basement with my collection of guns, and hanging out with my friends. Thanks for listening, I guess.

STEVEN'S POV

Hi, I'm Steven Redfox, son of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. I'm the twin brother of Cooper and I'm the complete opposite of him. I'm thirteen years old and I sadly don't have a girlfriend yet. Anyways, I have black hair like Dad, but I don't especially like metal. I'm training with Mom to learn runes like Vera. I like Callia, but I doubt she likes me. Oh well. So, I hang out with Ashton, Alix, Vera, Cooper, Tsukimi, and Ichigo. We usually don't really get along, but ya know. Who cares? I really just like doing absolutely nothing. People say I have a carefree personality, but I don't care. They talk, I sleep. I'm lazy I guess. Dad doesn't really like that, though. My guild mark is on my butt. Joking, joking. RELAX, Mom. Sheesh. It's actually on my chest in black. So...that's it. Like whatever.

COOPER'S POV

Hello! I'm Cooper Redfox, the "second" son of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. I have a twin, Steven, but I don't really look to him as my "friend", you know? I really just like hanging out with my bros, Ashton, Alix, and Ichigo. They're cool with me. Steve's kinda lazy and boring. He really likes Callie, but he's never going to get a girlfriend. Sorry, man, its true. So yeah, I look just like my brother, but people can tell us apart because of our attitudes. I like fighting and just having fun, while my brother over there is a lazy ass. MOVE, YA FRICKING BAKA! Anyways, like I was saying, I actually do have a girlfriend. Her name is Tsukimi Connell. She's a year older than me, but we really do love each other. We had plans to elope, but...that kinda went out the window when Mom found out. Dad, being the carefree idiot he is, didn't mind though. She's so gorgeous. Moving on, I'm training in Take Over magic with the Strauss family. I have a red guild mark on my back. Ah, I think Tsukimi is calling. Got to go then, bye.

ASUKA'S POV

Hey, I'm Asuka Connell. The last time you saw me, I was a mere six year old. Now, I've grown up and I'm twenty-two. Still looking for a boyfriend, but I highly doubt he'll be in this guild. As you probably know, I'm the daughter of Bisca and Alzack Connell. I have dark green hair and I have been wearing the same old salmon colored hat for my entire life span. I'm a gun mage in Fairy Tail. I really don't have a specific circle of friends, because I'm either too young or too old for everyone. Jeez, being twenty-two sucks. I hang out with Romeo-san and Wendy-san as much as I can. They're a few years older than me, but I can still relate. I also help with their kids, Skyler and Al. When I do hang out with the teens, I stay with the Fernandez girls. They're usually just asking advice on clothes or boys. My hobbies are mostly just helping Wendy-san and Romeo-san. Occasionally I will go on a mission, but I will just work at the bar in Fairy Tail instead if I am not needed. My purple guild mark is on my right shoulder. Ah, Wendy-san needs my help. Talk to you later.

ICHIGO'S POV

Hey, I am Ichigo Connell. I am sixteen years old, am the child of Bisca and Alzack Connell, and a rising wizard. Currently, I hold the title of the best teen wizard in all of Magnolia. Take that, Alix and Ashton! I have black hair and I love Fairy Tail. It is my home away from home. I am already a fantabulous wizard. I know this sounds conceited, but Master Makarov told me that I was even better than Laxus. I am going to be selected to be an S Class wizard, I just know it. I am a student under nobody because I'm too strong. I really am the best. Sometimes I hang out with losers like Ashton Dragneel, Alix Fullbuster, Steven Redfox, and Cooper Redfox if I'm really bored or if they want to go train or if we're going on a mission. My hobby is just training. I'm pretty buff, so I have my black guild mark on my shoulder. Cool, right? I'm not dating anyone, just because I'm too cool for girls. It's not that they hate me or anything… Whatever, I'm done with this. I'm going to go fight someone.

TSUKIMI'S POV

Konichiwa! I am Tsukimi Connell, and I love all things kawaii. I'm the daughter of Bisca and Alzack Connell. I'm fourteen years old and I'm going to be the best wizard ever! My friends call me competitive, and that's true! I love competing with my nii-san, Ichigo, because he thinks that he's the best of the best. I will be the next S Class wizard and I will stand by Erza-san, Natsu-san, Gildarts-san, Mirajane-san, and all of the other S Class Wizards. I have black hair and I love the color purple. I'm becoming a true Celestial Wizard as I have training from Lucy-sama. My hobbies are hanging with my buddies and collecting kawaii things. My boyfriend, Cooper, and I have similar tastes, so we love each other so much. I love hanging out with Vera Dragneel, Silena and Callia Fernandez, and of course the Redfox twins. My symbol is pink and is on my hand. I better go fight my nii-san. Bye-bye!

NOTE: TWO NEW CHARACTERS THAT CANNOT WRITE THEIR OWN POV ARE-

~Skyler Conbalt, Wendy and Romeo's daughter; age 6, has blue hair, is friends with Asuka

~Al Conbalt, Wendy and Romeo's son; age 4, has black hair, is friends with Asuka


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

VERA'S POV

"Hime-sama. Hime-sama. Wake up, Hime-sama," Virgo, our Celestial maid stated.

"Nngh. Virgooooo...Don't wanna," I groaned.

"Hime-sama, Ashton-sama is already training with Natsu-sama. So you must go to Levy-sama's house to train. Also, the Redfox twins are waiting for you," Virgo explained.

"Ugh. Fine. Virgo, get some cute clothes for me together. I need to go eat something too," I moaned.

I climbed out of my soft, cream colored bed with many rose shaped pillows and put on my clothes. I was now wearing my white flowy tank top and some nice tight jeans. Then I called over Cancer, who redid my messy hair into an equally messy bun.

"Thanks, Cancer," I stated with a big grin. I touched up my make up and left for breakfast. Mmm, I just love Virgo's handmade bread and jams. I waved bye to all of the Spirits and decided to leave for Levy-sama's house.

As I walked to her house, I saw that weird man-beast, also known as Alix Fullbuster. Ugh, I just have to avoid-

"Yo!" Alix hollered.

OH MY GOD, HE IS SO ANNOYING. "Hi, Alix. I actually have to go now, so yeah. Bye?" I said with a eye roll.

"Hey! Hey, no! Vera! Wait, come back!" Alix pleaded.

"No way, I really have to go to Levy-sama's house like RIGHT NOW," I explained.

"Ugh. Fine, bye cutie," Alix groaned.

Internal gag activate now! I rushed away quickly and knocked on Levy-sama's door.

"Excuse me, Levy-sama! I'm coming in!" I shouted.

"Okay, Vera!" she shouted back.

I walked in and I saw that Freed-sama and Steven were working together on a rune picture. I sat down next to Levy-sama and opened up a thick book. I was studying the runes with Levy-sama, occasionally practicing with Steven. Steven was not really learning runes, but he didn't actually have his own magic. That's just because he's really lazy. Ugh, these stupid boys.

STEVEN'S POV

Oh, so now Vera is here. Fantastic. Maybe I can hit up Callia by mentioning Vera… So today I was at the house and studying runes in the meantime, because I don't really study magic yet. I'd rather be a ninja.

After I studied some more runes with the "team", I decided to go back to the main hall of the guild. Even though I don't truly have "magic", I do work at the guild for some extra money. I know right, I, Steven Redfox, the King of LAZINESS, am doing actual work. Shocker, huh? At least I can see Callia there. Oh, Callia…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CALLIA'S POV

Ugh. That stupid idiot, Steven Redfox, is appearing RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. He's such a jerk and never has any focus. I just have to get away from him. I'll just help Bisca-san with training...

"Hey, Callie. Um, you wanna go hang out later?" Steven asked lamely.

"Ew, no!" I answered as I spit on his own face.

STEVEN'S POV

Oh my gush, CALLIA REDFOX JUST SPIT ON MY FACE!

I swear, she's so pretty…

SILENA'S POV

"Ash, hon! Oh hi, Natsu-sama!" I greeted with a devilish smile.

"Who are you again?" Natsu questioned.

"Dad! This is my GIRLFRIEND, Silena. You know, Erza-san's first and beautiful daughter, Silena," Ashton replied with a glare. "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay, Ashy. So, do you want to go to guild now?" I asked with a hint of pleading.

"Nah, Lena, maybe later," he answered. "I'm so close to beating Dad."

I frowned and sighed. "Oh well...I'll just _go by my sad self_."

Ashton cringed and sighed as well. "Fine, fine. I'm coming. Just let me get some water, okay?"

"Alright! I'll wait outside," I cheered.

I waited for FIVE MINUTES. My god, Ashton's so indecent sometimes.

ASHTON'S POV

"Silena! Hey, Silena!" I called out.

"Ugh! Ashton Dragneel, you are so indecent!" she complained.

"What? Why? I stopped my TRAINING for you!" I shouted back.

"Gah! You took FIVE WHOLE MINUTES OF MY ALL SO PRECIOUS TIME!" she cried.

Oh my gush, girlfriends are so weird.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. Come on, let's go the guild now, kay?" I apologized.

She scrunched up her gorgeous face and said, "Fine. But you owe me for being so nice to you."

ERGH! I'M SO CONFUSED BY THE FEMALE RACE!

"Okay, okay."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

SILENA'S POV

So finally Ashton got to the guild with me, only to see that the entire place was in ruins. RUINS! Stupid stupid boys! They just break literally everything!

"Oh my gush. This is AMAZING! Sorry, Silena, but this looks like too much fun. Dude, wait up!" Ashton shouted with a fist pump.

"ASHTON DRAGNEEL. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT STEPPING OVER THERE. I WILL PUNCH YOU SO DAMNED HARD." I slowly rumbled.

"...Please, babe?" he pleaded.

I mumbled a bit. Should I let him off the hook or should I just keep him with me and be all protective? "Ugh, fine, Ashton. Just a little bit. DON'T DIE ON ME."

"Alright. Yo, dudes! Alix, Ichigo! Let's crash this dump!"

"Ugh. You boys…"

I walked over to my sister and Vera who were drinking some juice and dodging flying pieces of shrapnel.

"Hey, girls," I commented with a smile.

They glanced over my presence and continued talking.

"Girls? Callia? Vera? Hello?" I inquired, puzzled.

They just kept ignoring me, so I strutted over to Mom.

"Hey, Mom. Callia and Vera are ignoring me, and Ashton left me," I whined.

"Huh? Oh. Silena, don't worry. I'll train you. Let's requip battle!" my mother cheered.

"Sure… I guess," I agreed cautiously.

ASUKA'S POV

So I was just helping Wendy-sama with her kids, and then I heard an extra strong grunt. I questioned what on earth that could be, so I investigated; only to find out that there was going to be a requip battle with daughter and mother. Trust me, I love a good battle, but I was taking care of the babies, so I couldn't really compete. I really just wanted to drop Al and Sky, but that would be really mean to them. So instead I stayed inside and looked out the window.

CALLIA'S POV

"Hey, sis! Where did you- Oh no," I hollered.

Silena and Mom were having a requip battle! This meant that the guild was going to be in even more tatters in a little bit. There already was so much madness, we really didn't need any more. Vera and I were just trying to have a civilized conversation, not that is really possible in Fairy Tail, but we were attempting to.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Vera inquired.

"Um, my sister and mother are fighting or 'training' again," I groaned.

"Oh, dang. But we just cleaned up the guild!" Vera complained.

"I know right! I swear, my family can be so indecent sometimes. Whatever, yo. Let's go watch this."

"Um, I would love to, Callie, but I kind of don't want to die…"

"Hah, that's true. But you know, you have to live sometimes!"

SILENA'S POV

"Alright, Mom! Let's do this. I'm going to beat you down!" I determinedly shouted .

"Hah! Honey, I love you, but this time you're going down! I might be older now, but I can still smack your butt!" Mom yelled back.

"Fine, Mom. But let's make this more exciting. Let's deal something, okay? If I win I get an entire strawberry cake. If you win, then you get an entire strawberry cake. Let's do this!" I bargained.

"Heh. I like it. Especially the strawberry cake part. You're dead meat!" Mom laughed with glinting eyes.

I gulped a bit and stared down my mother.

She took charge and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and shot many swords past my face using Blumentblatt. I dodged and requipped a sword. I sliced the air around her, almost cutting her armor. I then realized that my face was cut. I licked up some up some the blood and grinned. I equipped my Black Wing Armor and dodged all other weapons. She changed into her Purgatory Armor and hit me down. I was pinned onto the ground and accepted my defeat.

"Argh! Mom, fine. You win!" I grunted with sigh.

"Yes! Strawberry cake for me! Hah hah! I win, you little girl! Pay up!" Mom smirked.

I groaned and walked over to my sighing sister and Vera.


End file.
